The Story of Yoshinobu Namiko
by December 25th
Summary: To those of you who read this story and sent me an OC, I will be rewriting this with a new title and everything (Remember one thing: I'm paranoid and I made a horrible mistake). The OCs will continue to be used by me.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto. I also do not own some stuff from wikia and the anime. Tachibana Rika belongs to Larkawolfgirl.

**A/N:** I decided to rewrite this story so a few things will change.

**Prologue**

"Kozuki, you knock on the door," I said to the boy next to me with black chin-length hair and spikes on the back of his head and onyx eyes.

Kozuki groaned and his eyebrows twitched. "Why should I?" he asked.

I shrugged and said, "Because you need to be more open, people won't be able to get close to you if you hide in your shell."

Kozuki leaned on the railing. "I can't get close to other people no matter how hard I try and all those fan girls are just so annoying! Besides, I'm always getting this feeling that I need to get stronger and I have an urge to meet this guy and kill him."

I narrowed my eyes and shook my head. I pointed to the door and said, "Knock or I'll do something that will scar you for the rest of your life."

Kozuki stepped back and sweat dropped; he hated it when I threaten him. He huffed in anger and knocked on the door. "Hurry up time-traveler! I want to get to Konoha as quickly as possible!"

I sweat dropped and put my hand over Kozuki's mouth and whispered to him. "We're still in the open even with all the mist, people will hear you. When they spread the rumor that Rika is a time-traveler, I'll have your head."

Kozuki moved away from me just when the door flung open and a girl with straight, mid-back lilac hair and coal black eyes with specks silver in the center appeared. She had a lot of killing intents pointed towards poor Kozuki.

"KOZUKI, I HAVE LIVED WAY LONGER THAN YOU SO YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO BANG ON MY DOOR AND TELL ME TO HURRY!" she said.

I put a hand on the girl's shoulder to calm her down. "Rika, calm down, we'll have problems later if you say that and we should get going. I want to arrive sooner."

Rika nodded and locked her apartment door.

I went into my backpack and pulled out a black mask that covers the lower part of a person's face. I threw the mask at Kozuki and he caught it.

Kozuki raised an eyebrow and looked at me, confused. "People in Konoha will question your face because you look the _exactly_ the same as the original. Do not take that mask off when you're near people and be aware of ANBUs. Use the mist manipulation Rika taught you when necessary. As for when you're eating, eat in another direction or wherever they're not looking."

"Man, this is annoying," said Kozuki and he put the mask on.

I put my hand on Kozuki's shoulder and squeezed it, "This is for your own good. Watch your voice and chakra."

"Namiko-san and Kozuki, let's go" said Rika.

I nodded along with Kozuki and we ran for the Kirigakure gate.


	2. Chapter 1: Introduction

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto in any shape or form, except for my OCs and the plot. Some OCs belongs to other people (Yanagi Daisuke, Matsuki Erika, and Kamiya Mai belongs to sco23. Akimarey Tazu belongs to mranime23.). Also, I will be getting references from the wikia and anime, so I will be copying some of the words straight from it.

* * *

_**Chapter 1: Introduction**_

A girl with waist-length, straight bright cyan hair and eyes with her left eye covered with an eye patch, jumped from tree to tree. Her hair bounced as she jumped and her eyes showed excitement.

She finally came to a stop and stood in front of a gate labeled with a Konoha symbol. She took out a letter from her pack and held it in her hand, tightly.

Before she could walk further into the village, a ninja stopped her and asked her to identify herself. The bright cyan head gave the ninja the letter she was holding earlier and he saw it was addressed to the Hokage.

"Please come with me," said the ninja.

The girl smiled sweetly at him, making him blush. _This girl is sure cute even with an eye patch on, wait, WHAT AM I SAYNG!?_ The ninja thought.

The duo arrived at the door and the ninja knocked on the Hokage's office.

"Come in!" they heard a male voice inside said.

The ninja opened the door and led her in. "This is a letter to you from the Mizukage," said the ninja.

The Hokage nodded. "You may go back to do whatever you have to do."

The ninja nodded and closed the door behind him, sneaking a peak at the girl one more time and he blushed even harder.

The Hokage opened the letter and began reading. It took him a few minutes to finish and he smiled at the girl. "So your name is Yoshinobu Namiko?"

"Yes," said Namiko.

"The Mizukage said that you came here because you are here to find your future. Although you are not from our country, but I will certainly allow anyone here who has a dream. Konoha will always welcome people like you."

"Thank you Hokage-sama." Namiko bowed down to the Hokage.

"Yoshinobu-san, I will arrange you a place to live and send someone to hand you the keys and I will be distributing you allowance every month so spend it wisely. The letter also said that you will be attending the Academy, I will call a ninja to bring you there as soon as possible."

Namiko thanked the Hokage again and left her luggage in the Hokage's office because they will be carried to her new home after she finished school.

Namiko followed the ninja to the Academy near the place where the Hokage lives.

"Eh, this is your new school. Go inside and your teacher will be waiting for you," said the ninja as he came to a stop in front of the classroom door.

Outside the door, you can hear laughing and giggling coming from a bunch of girls. Namiko sweat dropped and tied her long hair into a high ponytail which earned a blush from the ninja as her hair brushed his face. Namiko looked at the ninja with a confused expression, his face was completely red.

"N-n-nothing!" said the ninja.

"Okay," said Namiko as she took a deep breath and slowly slid the door open.

The first thing she saw was a herd of girls dancing around like crazy but the dancing immediately stopped when the students saw her come in. At first, Namiko couldn't find her voice but found after she tried a few times. "Uh, you guys can keep on dancing, no need to worry about me."

A boy with black cornrow hair and glowing pink eyes with a scar on his left shoulder walked up to Namiko and waved. He leaned towards Namiko and asked, "Hey babe, want to go out with me?"

All the boys in the room held their breath with the exception of a few guys. Namiko's expression remained the same with no blush or anything. Her eyes settled on another girl with scarlet red hair tied into twin pigtails and red eyes. The girl gave her a look of 'I'll-Kill-You'.

Namiko smirked at her. _I see, so this girl has a crush on this guy_. Namiko thought.

"I have to admit that you're good looking but I'm sure you'll come to stop this habit of flirting with girls," Namiko said with a smile and winked at the red head.

All of the boys were shocked; even the girls looked at Namiko in awe. The girl, who was just glaring at her, looked at her in surprise. Namiko leaned towards the girl and whispered, "I hope someday you'd have the courage to confess." The girl blushed at Namiko's remark.

Namiko wandered around the room while the herd of girls continued to bicker who's going to sit with this guy named Sasuke and tried to find a seat while spotting a girl with hip-length, straight white hair tied into a high ponytail like Namiko and ice blue eyes sitting in a seat covering her ears. The girl noticed her staring and glared at Namiko.

Namiko sat in a seat next to ice girl and found another boy sitting in between them. The boy had messy dark brown hair and black eyes and he kept on stealing glances at this girl with similar hairstyle as ice girl except she had waist-length, blonde hair with bangs covering the right side of her face and green eyes. She's also a fan-girl claiming that she's going to sit next to Sasuke.

Namiko sighed at the fan-girls who didn't even notice her. She waited for her teacher to come back from wherever he or she is.

At that moment, she saw the great stones with the past and current hokages craved on it and they were painted with a bunch of different colored paint. She sweat dropped. _Who would have such horrible manners to paint the hokages_?!" Namiko thought in her brain.

"It's Naruto, a kid from our class. He always causes trouble," a female voice said.

Namiko turned to the person who was talking her and found the girl that the boy, sitting next to her was staring at. She looked at the boy and saw him blushing like a tomato.

Namiko turned back to the girl and a light bulb clicked inside her brain. _This girl read my mind_! She thought.

"Miss, who are you and how can you read my mind?" asked Namiko.

The girl chuckled and sat on the desk in front of her. "My name is Yamanaka Haruko and that fan-girl over there is Yamanaka Ino, my older twin. I was just bored so I wanted to read your mind and found that you're wondering who painted the hokages' faces. Sorry if I offended you."

Namiko finally noticed that the girl the boy next hair was staring at was _Ino_ not _Haruko_ and she also noticed that the twins' clothing have some differences. Ino's clothing is colored purple while Haruko's clothing is colored yellow, but they're the same style.

"No, it's okay but please don't go reading other people's mind. It's invading personal space."

"Haha, okay."

The door in the front of the classroom opened and a Jōnin carrying a boy with spiky, blond hair and blue eyes in a rope came into the classroom and placed the boy on the floor.

"Get into your seats!" the Jōnin shouted across the room. Everyone rushed to find a seat.

"That boy in the rope, he's Naruto," Haruko whispered and sat in a seat behind me.

The Jōnin looked around the room. "Who's the new student?"

Namiko's hand shot up. The Jōnin nodded and told her to come up to the front.

Namiko walked to the front of the room and turned around to face her new classmates. "Please introduce yourself, new student."

"Hello everyone, my name is Yoshinobu Namiko and I hope to work well with you guys in the future. If you guys have any questions about my eye patch, please don't even try, or else I drown you in a lake," Namiko said the last sentence menacingly which sent shivers to everyone in the room; even the Jōnin.

Iruka coughed a little. "Please take care of Namiko-chan and you can go back to your seat," he said to Namiko.

Namiko went back into her seat and the Jōnin turned to the blond boy sitting on the floor.

"Naruto, I'm at my limit! You failed the graduation test last year and the year before that! Tomorrow is your third chance to become a ninja, why can't you just stop all of this silliness?!"

All of the students laughed at Naruto.

"Like I care!" Naruto yelled into his teacher's face.

Just then, the Jōnin's face became red and he hollered across the room. "WE ARE GOING TO PRACTICE THE TRANSFORMATION TECHNIQUE! GET IN LINE!"

The students groaned and lined up.

The first who went was the boy who flirted with Namiko, she found out that his name is Yanagi Daisuke.

"That boy is the one who flirted with you. His name is Yanagi Daisuke and please remembers to laugh whenever he makes a joke or else he'll make you very ticklish with those glowing pink eyes. I'll tell you more about his clan when we get out later," said Haruko.

The next one was the girl who glared at Namiko and her name is Matsuki Erika.

"That girl is the only one who actually likes Daisuke tickling her and she follows him almost everywhere. For some reason she also gets protective of Daisuke whenever girls tries to flirt with him. She doesn't have any parents so there isn't anything about her."

After Erika, was ice girl, her name is Kamiya Mai.

"She's nicknamed the Ice Queen by the people around her. My clan has some relations to her so I know a few things about the Kamiya clan, but I'll tell you later."

The boy that was sitting next to Namiko went up and his name is Akimarey Tazu.

"That boy is Akimarey Tazu and he's my friend. If you noticed, he likes my sister, Ino. He lives with his dad and he usually hangs out with us but whenever he gets close to us, he always blushes at Ino, even at me! I know a lot about his clan so you'll get information from me later."

It was finally Namiko's turn and she stepped forward. The first person that came to mind was her close friend, Terumī Mei the Mizukage of the Hidden Village of the Mist.

Namiko's sensei looked at her surprisingly and quickly returned to normal. The other students asked each other who Namiko transformed into. Iruka quickly said next and watched Namiko walk back to her seat. _Who is this girl_? Iruka thought.

When it was Naruto's turn, he didn't transform into another person. Instead, he transformed into a naked girl which Naruto almost earned a smack from Namiko, but Haruko pulled her back.

When school ended, Haruko offered to show Namiko around which Namiko accepted. Outside the Academy, there was the ninja that led Namiko into the Academy. He gave the key to her apartment and a map to use. He also offered to take her to dinner later but Namiko declined and Haruko smelled something like the ninja crushing on Namiko.

As Haruko walked with Namiko around the cheerful village, they saw Iruka and Naruto together on the great stone, wiping the paint off.

Namiko turned to Haruko and asked, "Do you want to help me wipe off the paint or do you want to go home?"

Haruko raised an eyebrow. "What? Are you kidding, why would you want to help that troublemaker that dishonored the hokages?"

Namiko smiled a little. "Can you tell me why you hate Naruto so much?

"Because my parents said that he is dangerous and he is stupid as well as a troublemaker."

"Haruko, at lunch you said that Naruto has no parents so he always causes trouble and everyone shunned him. Have you ever wondered why he always causes trouble? How would you feel like if you have no parents and everyone just ignored you? Wouldn't you want to do something so you can get attention? Naruto feels just like that, he always causes trouble so he can get attention. He wants to be acknowledged."

Namiko finished talking and Haruko was speechless. "I…..never thought of that Naruto would feel like that. I thought that he was just not raised correctly. Now that I think about it, I would want to do anything to gain attention if I had no parents and everyone shunned me," Haruko said quietly.

Namiko patted Haruko's back. "You're completely right that Naruto wasn't raised right and that's why we need to help him! So are you going to stand here or help Naruto so he can go home and get ready for tomorrow's graduation test?"

Haruko gave Namiko a big smile and nodded. "I'm helping him!"

Namiko smiled and jumped on the roofs then to the great stones.

Iruka noticed Namiko and Haruko and waved to them. "What are you guys doint here? Aren't you guys supposed to be at home?"

"I already told my parents that I am showing a new student around so they said I have to be back by dinner time," said Haruko.

"We saw you and Naruto up here so we decided to help get off the paint," said Namiko.

Iruka's eyes widened while Naruto had a surprised look on his face. "You guys…don't hate me?" asked Naruto.

Haruko chuckled and placed a hand on Naruto's shoulder. "Do you want to go to school tomorrow with me and Namiko?"

Naruto was speechless and he looked at Namiko who smiled at him.

Iruka was also speechless but he was happy for Naruto that he is starting to gain friends.

"You know what guys, I'll take you guys out for some ramen later," said Iruka as he scratched his nose.

Naruto's eyes sparkled in excitement as he cheered and started working faster than before. Namiko and Haruko chuckled as they started helping.

At another place, the Hokage looked into his crystal ball and saw Namiko and Haruko helping Naruto. The Hokage smiled. _Yoshinobu Namiko is a very interesting girl, I have to say. I will have to tell the Yamanaka clan to start warming up to Naruto_. The Hokage thought.

* * *

**How was it? Did it suck? I'm horrible at grammar so please correct me if you noticed any! **

**mranime23: Is it still Ino or do you want to switch?**


	3. Chapter 2: Graduation and Request

**Disclaimer:** *Sigh* The disclaimer is the same as last chapter. Uchiha Sakae belongs to berryboom. Tsuki belongs to MoonCheshire. Takashi Nakaru belongs to Icey K.

* * *

_**Chapter 2: Graduation and Request**_

Last night, after Iruka invited Naruto, Namiko, and Haruko to dinner at Naruto's favorite ramen shop, the four found out that Naruto and Namiko live in the same apartment; in fact, they live next door to each other!

"Today's exam will determine if you'll become a ninja, so be ready. This test will be based on Clone Technique that we learned in class. When you're name is called, please go to the room next door," said Iruka and he called out the first name.

One by one went and came back with a headband in their hands as they cheered.

Namiko looked at Naruto and saw a nervous expression on his face. She hit her head on the table and earned a look from a boy next to her; he had duck butt styled hair and onyx eyes.

They had a staring contest but the boy couldn't take it anymore and blinked.

Namiko smirked and said, "You lose."

"Hn," he said and faced forward.

Namiko saw a symbol on the back of Sasuke's shirt and it was the Uchiha clan symbol.

Namiko stared at Sasuke for a few minutes. _There are only few survivors in the Uchiha clan, but there are only two living in Konoha, a boy and a girl. He must be the boy, Uchiha Sasuke_. Namiko thought.

Namiko looked around for his sister and found a similar looking girl with long, raven hair and grayish blackish eyes, looking bored. _And that's Uchiha Sakae_.

Finally, Namiko's name was called and Haruko mouthed good luck to Namiko.

In the next room she was judged by two teachers, Iruka and Mizuki. Namiko felt very disturbed when Mizuki looked at her. The two men watched her as she created two water clones.

_What's with this Mizuki guy_? The original Namiko asked the two clones in her head.

_I can only see fragments of the future for today. That kid, Uzumaki Naruto will find out a secret that was hidden from him from Mizuki and he will receive a headband that he didn't receive earlier._ The clone on Namiko's right said.

_Alright, thank you_. Namiko said and the clones disappeared.

Namiko opened her eyes that were closed earlier. Iruka gave Namiko a blue headband. "Namiko-chan, blue suits you the best."

"Thank you, Iruka-sensei," said Namiko.

"Please tell, Yamanaka Ino to come in."

Namiko walked out the room and leaned towards the window as she touched her eye patch.

_Ugh, this headband won't support the eye patch very well so I'll have to switch._

She took off her eye patch slowly and it revealed an empty eye socket.

Namiko put on her headband and slided the left side down so it covers her empty eye and threw the eye patch into a nearby trashcan.

Once Namiko found a seat in the classroom, she called out Ino's name and Ino gave a look of "Sasuke-I-Love-You" to Sasuke which he just ignored while Tazu glared at Sasuke in jealousy.

Haruko sat besides Namiko and looked at her in surprise.

"Namiko, what happened to your eye patch?" she asked.

"The headband won't support the eye patch very well so I threw the eye patch away. Besides it might come into use someday in a mission."

"Ah, I see."

The exam quickly ended and almost everyone graduated except for Naruto.

Namiko saw Naruto sitting in a swing under a tree but before she could comfort him, Mizuki took him away. _So it starts now, eh?_ Namiko thought to herself as she walked to where the Hokage is standing.

"Hello, Yoshinobu-san. Congrats on becoming a Konoha ninja," said the Hokage.

Namiko bowed and smiled, "Hokage-sama, may I speak to you personally?"

The Hokage raised an eyebrow but nodded anyway.

They arrived in the Hokage's office and he sat down in his chair.

"Please speak," he said.

"I would like to request something before you order the teams to be made," Namiko began. "I would like you to group Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke, Uchiha Sakae, Akimarey Tazu, Yanagi Daisuke, Matsuki Erika, Kamiya Mai, Tsuki, Takashi Nakaru, Inuzuka Kiba, Hyūga Hinata, Aburame Shino, Nara Shikamaru, Yamanaka Ino, Yamanaka Haruko, Akimichi Chōji, Rock Lee, Tenten, Hyūga Neji, and I together for training and missions."

The Hokage's eyes twitched as he heard the number of names being listed.

"What's the meaning of this?"

Namiko closed her eyes and slowly pulled up her headband and opened to reveal her left eye socket empty and her other eye in the color of strong lime green and a blue pupil. It wasn't bright cyan anymore. "This is the reason," Namiko said in a very quiet voice.

* * *

**Sorry if it's too short, I'm sure it'll be longer in the future! I just revealed a little bit about Namiko's powers. What do you guys think about grouping all of them together? I have too many OCs to use so I decided to put all of the canons together with the OCs.**


	4. Chapter 3: A Group of Ninjas

**Disclaimer:** Same as chapter 1 and chapter 2.

_**Chapter 3: A Group of Ninjas**_

The conversation between the Hokage and Namiko didn't go very well but the Hokage still agreed to it after hearing out Namiko's reason and promised to keep the secret.

Naruto went home and banged on Namiko's door in the early morning which he earned a smack on the head. Naruto also learned that you do not wake Namiko up before 7:30 A.M. or else she'll beat you until you die.

Naruto told Namiko that he graduated and Namiko called Haruko over to have a little ramen party with Naruto. That is how their weekend went.

Naruto went to the Academy before them so it was only Haruko and Namiko walking together.

When they arrived at their classroom, Ino and Sakura ran past them and both tried to stuff through the door.

Namiko stood behind the two girls who are trying the stuff themselves in. The bright cyan head pushed them both while she caught Sakura and Ino before they could fall flat on their faces.

"I wouldn't want to hurt your pretty faces, besides, you guys are going to be teammates anyways so lets stop the bickering already," Namiko whispered to the shocked two.

She released the two girls and walked into the classroom with Haruko.

"W-wait Namiko, what do you mean that I'm going to be in a team with this forehead?" asked Ino.

A tick mark appeared on Sakura's forehead and she said, "I am not going to be teammates with this pig!"

They both growled at each other.

"Guys, shut up, please!" said Haruko.

The two pink head and blond head turned way from each other, crossing their arms.

A pair of hands landed on Haruko and Namiko's shoulder. "Good morning, Haruko-chan and Namiko-chan," the voice said in a whisper.

Haruko let out a shriek while Namiko slapped the hand away.

Haruko turned around and her face was all red. "TAZU, I'M GOING TO KILL YOU LATER!"

Namiko coughed a little and placed a hand on Haruko's back and started patting her to calm her down.

Tazu laughed really hard and he was rolling on the floor. He finally stood up a few seconds later and everyone stared at the people in the back.

"Hey Ino, good morning!" he said cheerfully.

Ino waved back and said, "Good morning Tazu, want to have dinner at my place tonight with you dad?"

"Only if my dad approves and if your family approves."

"Oh my parents would definitely approve and I bet Haruko would too, right Haruko?"

Haruko nodded her head and finally calmed down.

Namiko smiled at Ino and Tazu. _Tazu, Ino, and Haruko will become great teammates once the teams are announced_. Namiko thought.

"Tazu, next time please don't go scaring people, if you're on a mission and you scared your own teammates, things will not go pretty," warned Namiko.

Tazu tilted his head a little and shrugged. "I really don't care about being a ninja; I just want to watch over the people important to me and that's all, I would care less about others," said Tazu as he walked back to his seat and sat down.

Namiko narrowed her eyes and sighed. _This kid is going to be hard to deal with once we're in a team, will he still only care about those important to him_? Namiko asked herself.

Haruko nudged softly on Namiko's shoulder and said, "Naruto is over there watching us, why don't we sit next to him?"

Namiko nodded and they sat on the inside. Namiko found out that sitting to her left was Uchiha Sasuke and Uchiha Sakae.

"Good morning Sasuke and Sakae," said Namiko as she smiled.

Sasuke and Sakae ignored her. _As expected of the Uchiha clan_. Namiko thought.

Just then, Sakura appeared out of nowhere and asked Sasuke if she can sit next to him which Sasuke just ignored. Ino appeared next to Sakura and claimed that she's sitting next to Sasuke. All the girls started bickering all over again.

Tazu growled at Sasuke while Naruto actually had the guts to stand if front of Sasuke.

The girls stopped fighting and they started staring at Sasuke and Naruto.

"Naruto, stop staring at Sasuke!" Sakura yelled.

Naruto didn't stop; instead he and Sasuke had a staring contest.

A boy sitting in front of Sasuke accidently nudged Naruto and Naruto lost his balance so he fell forward.

It all happened so fast. First, Namiko pushed Naruto sideways so he won't kiss Sasuke, but for some reason, Naruto pulled Namiko with him. He slanted a little and Namiko was slammed into Sasuke with their lips touching.

Everyone was quiet at that moment.

Sakae looked back and forth at her brother then at Namiko.

Haruko pulled Namiko away from Sasuke and Namiko turned away from Sasuke as she blushed.

"Sakura-chan, please beat Naruto to a pulp, I don't care if you kill him," Namiko said in a quiet voice that scared everyone.

Sakura obliged and started beating Naruto.

After a few minutes of beating, Iruka came in with a clipboard in his hand. He sweat dropped as he saw Naruto beaten up.

He coughed a little and began listing the teams. "The students that I didn't call on please stay here after class is dismissed. I will be announcing your teams then. Those of you, who are in teams, please meet your teacher in your assigned room after lunch. Until then, class is dismissed."

The kids that got called on searched for their teammates and went out of the classroom. A few seconds later, three more students came in and settled in a seat.

"Alright, since we're all here. I will be announcing your teams," Iruka began. "All of you will be in a team as this was the Hokage's order, you guys are Team 7. So if you have questions on why other people are on three man squad while you guys are in a group, ask the Hokage. Your teachers will arrive after lunch in this very room, so be sure to come back here later."

"Iruka-sensei, why does a great ninja like me have to be on the same team as him!?" asked Naruto while he pointed at Sasuke.

"Well you will have to ask the Hokage why, he didn't tell me the reason."

Naruto crossed his arms and Iruka left the classroom.

Naruto, Sakura, Sakae, Sasuke, Ino, Tazu, Daisuke, Erika, Mai, Tsuki, Nakaru, Kiba, Hinata, Shino, Shikamaru, Chōji, Lee, Tenten, and Neji walked out the classroom while Namiko and Haruko stayed.

"When you said that Sakura and Ino are going to be in the same team, you meant this?" asked Haruko.

Namiko nodded. "Are you the one that requested this? I know that the Hokage has never done this kind of stuff before." Haruko asked again.

Namiko smirked and nodded again. "I don't expect anything less from the Yamanaka clan," said Namiko.

Haruko laughed a little. "This is going to be pretty interesting."

Namiko stood up from her seat and walked towards the door. "Want to see what Naruto is doing right now?"

Haruko nodded and the two friends searched for Naruto.

* * *

**This chapter really kind of sucked and it was short. I didn't really have much time, but I'll try to update as soon as I can. If there's any grammar mistakes, please inform me about it, thank you!**


End file.
